galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Development List
This page will list items currently in-development or queued to be worked on for GC. This will include the admin/Des's thoughts at the time of line item updates. Capital Scaling Update - Complete, pending plot completion: Ups capital ship BP to frightening degrees and adds the Heavy Cruiser size class to the cruisers tech. Dreadnoughts will be receiving a 45% boost, battleships 40%, battlecruisers 35%. Cruisers will get some minor modification to fill the gap a bit. Kinetics Revamp -Finalization: Kinetic weapons as stand are having their roles both modified and expanded on in order to increase the separation between the two existing weapon types. Railguns: Long range and high-power sniper weapons capable of striking at distant targets with ease and incredible penetration power against unshielded targets, but middling damage against shields and structure. Gauss: Relatively rapid-fire omni-purpose weapons system able to utilize a large variety of shells for whatever situation may arise (Disclaimer: This isn't free to equip for). Railguns may gain technologies focusing on boosting penetration capabilities depending on assessment. For Gauss's shells, special shells have a 10-20% lower velocity than the baseline solid shell. Gauss shells: Solid/Baseline shell, HE, Shield Disruptor/Ghost, Self-Guided (Which will be buffed into a proper shell type for engaging agile/distant targets instead of merely helping against near-misses at a cost of losing a lot of its damage potential) Numbers: 50km/s base velocity for Gauss weapons with 2.5km/s boost per generation, 75km/s base for railguns with 5km/s boost per generation. Special shell magazines: 5DP Base cost per special shell type, scaling up by 5DP for size class. Pricing for magazines subject to review. Plasma modification - Concepts stage: Right now plasma seems like it might be in a good place, but pulse seems to still need some love since beams are dramatically more powerful due to their very nature. Still deciding what to do - further range boosts for pulses exclusively are a possible option, increased shield punch is another. Power and Propulsion Fluff - Fluff just needs to set a baseline of expectations for people so there is a bit less confusion on what each tier actually does. A baseline idea or a few examples given per tier for reasonable technologies and improvements can suffice. Variable Shield Fluff - Awaiting completion, will tie in personal shield development to the emitter/array lines with different behaviors due to different emission method. Emitter based PS is intended to be used like a more conventional 'shield' in the handheld sense, array based PS is your more traditional personal shield. Psionics - Expand on disciplines for psionics and develop psitech. (NO TELEPORTER PSIONS) Antimatter Revamp - Final draft complete: Concept is to utilize hard sci-fi technologies up to tier 10, then swap over to full on soft sci-fi technology inspired by Star Trek's scale of usage as GC used to handle this traditionally. The antimatter tech line will likely need to be dramatically better defined than the other lines though for obvious reasons. Dimensional Equipment - Concepts stage: Utilize theoretical research into dimensions expanding on the entry tech for hyperdrive for lower tech equipment, then swap to reliance on jump point/practical dimensional research and observation for higher tech. Will include dimensional (NotHammerspace) storage systems. Jump Space Fluff - Refinement stage: How does this work? It's been given various ideas ranging from "better hyperspace" to "corridors" to "wormholes lite". What I've been mulling over is some behavior based from the corridor suggestion, where if an endpoint is killed (like someone disabling it with warp or something...), ships along that line will be redirected onto a random corridor to another point nearby. If somehow there are no available points anywhere to redirect, the ship will be vaporized or dropped with very substantial damage into realspace. EPC Revamp - Concepts stage: Current plan is splitting up EPCs into long ranged sniper cannons and close-in particle cannons. Long Ranged might be allowed able to use antiparticles for extra punch, short ranged definitely will not. Emphasis on the particle cannon flavor and dropping the technobabble and internal mechanics will probably work for making sensible fluff, as a starting point and it works out perfectly for giving them the desired role for sniper duty. Still not sure if there's any options to make the short ranged weapon a possibility, but it does give a chance to plop EPCs somewhere where they fit well. FTL Detection - Mechanics/Fluff Development: Idea is to assign a definite signature quirks to each FTL drive (simple two-drive version that fits their current fluff: warp being able to mask numbers, hyperdrive being able to mask size), and take subspace's impossible-to-fool omni-sensor nature away, making stealthy FTL more viable to explain. This gives real IC strategic and tactical differences other than speed between the drive systems as well that can be utilized. Modular Ships/Ghetto Capitals - Concepts Stage: The main issue is that they have minimal structural sacrifice for substantial gains in power on a single "ship", allowing it to rival proper capital ships...which I'd like to not allow. What I'm considering is a size class BP cost dedicated specifically to the equipment for this to prevent it being the most efficient at all times. The suggestion by REDSHEILD seems to make it potentially too big a plus to run as this. Tactical FTL Drive Systems - Concepts Stage: Simply need to determine how to handle this - technologies improving on the baseline drive, pure fluff (with some regulation of course to keep bullshit down), DP subcosts, or separate drive systems. Weapon/Defense Comparison Simplification - A better way to compare the power of weapons to defenses of target ships is currently needed, current ideas are writing a calculator for this too, a comprehensive page on absolute powers, or both. Nuclear Warheads - Concepts Stage: With the push of the missile pool, I think it's safe to start dedicating some actual attention to allowing KT yield warheads per point again. It would allow more interesting munitions (like casaba howitzers, which I'm now convinced were incredibly overrated when discussed years ago). The issue that came up with this is that this puts missiles at an obscene advantage in damage potential without any of the downsides of something like plasma. It is plausible however to use equipment similar to how integral fields work for armor by dramatically reducing the killing power of kinetics to make explosive ordinance not an instant vaporization of smaller warships. Allowing full killing power of KT warheads is out of the question, as that'd skew weapon powers even with relative modification in ways I'd like to avoid.